Pensamientos de medialuna
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: En medio de la noche, esta junto a ese chico, apenas si se conocía, pero no podía evitar querer ayudarle, aunque se llamara idiota por hacerlo. AU Storyshift.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece. Tampoco este au.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pensamientos de medialuna

La oscuridad se notaba en la ciudad, incluso estando en el fondo de la caverna haciendo imposible notar que era de noche, la regulación de las luces hacia posible que los ciudadanos conocieran la hora en la que se encontraban. Por como afuera apenas se veía algo, era claro que aun no era hora de despertar para nadie.

No debería estar despierto, no solo por los inconvenientes, sino por la lógica; ¿Por qué molestarse en algo así? Ya tenía insomnio y problemas para dormir solo, muchas gracias; entonces...

Volteándose a ver quién tenía al lado, estuvo seguro que por mucho que lo discutiera mentalmente; no iba a llegar nada.

Se despertó por unos ruidos que escucho afuera de su cuarto, resultando que era Frisk. Asriel le ofreció pasar la noche para que descansara, siendo que se estaba haciendo tarde y no tenía donde quedarse. Le ofreció la casa de perros, sin embargo su hermano menor protesto en que allí no podría quedarse un humano; sin muchas opciones se tuvo que que quedar en el sofá de la sala. De ser honesto entre la cama de perro y el sofá, al menos en esa caseta había espacio; hicieron tantos desastres en ese sofá que era un milagro que siguiera en pie.

Cuando pensó que se estaría quejando por no poder dormir y le pediría que se callase, es que se dio cuenta que ese no era el problema; había estado llorando.

Frisk no quiso hablar de porque, no estaba seguro si tuvo insomnio o fue una pesadilla, el caso es que no se veía que pudiera pasar la noche. Pudieron haber sido sus imaginaciones, no obstante cuando lo vio le pareció tan...deprimido, desesperado hasta cierto punto, como si algo le carcomiera por dentro y no le dejaba tranquilo.

Fue por eso que lo siguiente que hizo lo culpo totalmente a esa expresión.

Agarro una colcha-de las limpias, no el revoltijo de su cuarto-, encendió la televisión poniéndole bajo volumen, busco algo medianamente decente para al hora, y se puso a verlo con él. Resta decir que Frisk se sorprendió por ello, hasta le insistió que no era necesario; la voz en su cabeza decía lo mismo, logrando que por pura terquedad contra el humano y consigo mismo se quedara justo donde estaba. Obviamente era mejor irse a su cuarto, si acaso recomendarle a el chico que se distrajera, y eso sería todo; no tendría que pasar la noche con él.

Pero al verlo...le recordó demasiado a Ferris.

Él nunca tuvo muchas pesadillas; en realidad, Ferris era el que normalmente le tranquilizaba hasta que se dormía, dado que si ahora a veces era difícil dormir, en esa época era prácticamente imposible. Sin embargo, esas pocas veces...él tenía mucho dolor, y odio, pero Ferris tenía una enorme culpa, una que solo se notaba al verlo tan vulnerable, y que nunca dejaba salir por no querer molestar a otros. Era demasiado bueno para este mundo.

Por eso no pudo dejarle.

De alguna manera, dejar a ese extraño solo se sentía como una traición hacia su viejo mejor amigo. Era algo estúpido, no es como si Ferris supiera si ayudo a alguien a dormir, probablemente ya ni le recordaría a estas alturas; mas al pensar como siempre acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho, acariciandole el cabello y cantando a susurros para que lograra dormir, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca no ayudar a Frisk. Claro que no le cantaría una nana para dormir como si fuera un bebé, no estaba así de culpable.

Solo le agarro una manta, y le acompañaba a ver televisión, eso era todo.

O al menos, pensó que no era gran cosa hasta que sintió la mano de Frisk con la suya.

"G-Gracias" se sorprendió cuando notó que aunque le miraba con pena, en realidad estaba agradecido por el gesto. Se le parecía tanto...

Miro hacia el otro lado con frialdad, aunque sin soltar su mano "No te preocupes"

Frisk no era Ferris, Ferris probablemente tenía una vida feliz en la superficie, debía recordar eso.

Aunque nunca estaba mal que parar recordarlo, hiciera buenas acciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me convenció lo suficiente para publicar, aunque admito que una amiga me animo a ello.

Quién es Ferris, o que clase de relación tuvo con Chara; es por ahora un secreto. En realidad hay muchas cosas del universo de Storyshift que me he inventado yo; el pasado de Chara, sus problemas de suicidio-al menos por lo que he leido del comic no tiene el marrón que el mío tiene-, la separación de los Dreemurr, etc, etc. He pensando en escribir más de storyshift, pero no sé.

Bueno, eso es todo, se despide;

Jordan.


End file.
